Major Crime Squad Series
THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS SERIES ARE ENTIRELY FICTITIOUS AND ACCORDINGLY, ANY SIMILARITY BETWEEN THEM AND ACTUAL CHARACTERS OR EVENTS IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL. Alphabetical List of Books A Woman Scorned Bed of Roses Black Friday Born that Way Breathless Burning Desire Carbon Copy Crash Course Dead in the Water Do No Harm Don't Bank on It Fourteen Words Ghosts of the Past Home Is Where the Heart Is Honour Among Thieves Hot Shot In the Eye of the Beholder In the Name of the Father Lost Boys Meat Market Misjudged Money to Burn New Beginnings No Rest for the Wicked One for All Out of the Cold Suffer Little Children Turf War Watcher in the Night Who Will Guard the Guards Chronological Order For a more detailed chronology, see Timeline. # Suffer Little Children # Meat Market # Who Will Guard the Guards # Breathless # Bed of Roses # Dead in the Water # Black Friday # Fourteen Words # In the Name of the Father # Born that Way # One for All # Home Is Where the Heart Is # Misjudged # Turf War # Watcher in the Night # Carbon Copy # Do No Harm # Burning Desire # A Woman Scorned # Ghosts of the Past # New Beginnings # Crash Course # Money to Burn # Honour Among Thieves # No Rest for the Wicked # Don't Bank on It # Hot Shot # In the Eye of the Beholder # Out of the Cold # Lost Boys Blurbs Suffer Little Children Eleven-year-old Holly Grisham goes missing on her way home from school on a Friday afternoon, sparking an investigation by the police. The following Monday, she is found in Hester Park, alive but in a coma. Initially, her father is pursued as a suspect; however, less than a week later, Joanna Yorke goes missing while at Hoyts Southlands – and because Ian Grisham is being interviewed by the police at the time, he is ruled out as a suspect. Meat Market A prostitute turns up dead in an alley by the hotel where she was last seen, which in itself does not seem that unusual, however, when an autopsy is conducted, it is found that she is missing her liver. Who Will Guard the Guards A member of the police force turns up dead. Investigation of his death reveals that he was murdered and that the killer is someone who has knowledge of forensic techniques and how to combat them. Breathless Women are being strangled around Perth. Apart from the way they are killed, and the fact that only women are targeted, there is no definitive victimology. Bed of Roses A killer is finding his victims on a dating site. He arranges to meet them and takes them to a hotel room, where he seduces and kills them. Dead in the Water Victoria Summers is drowned in her hotel bath. At first, an ex-boyfriend is a suspect, but then a second victim is drowned. Black Friday A young girl is abducted from Mueller Park, near West Leederville train station. However, the detectives soon realise that she is only the first of a string of girls. Fourteen Words A self-proclaimed white supremacist is "clensing" sic the community. In the Name of the Father A young prostitute is found dead, crucified, in Highgate. It doesn’t seem unduly significant until a second and third are found similarly laid out. During the autopsy of the first (and later similarly with the second and third), it is found that she was given the last rites. Born that Way Men are being murdered around Perth, in particular near the clubs of Northbridge. Home Is Where the Heart Is Two men target homes in Perth’s western suburbs. Unusually, they pick times when the owners are home. They will rape the women, and physically assault the men, before killing them. One for All A group of three or four men is targeting young women, and gang-raping them. Misjudged A supreme court judge is killed in an apparent hit and run, and detectives race to find which of her cases might be related to the incident. Turf War Felix "Happy" Wolfe from motorcycle club The Renegades is murdered. Fearing retaliatory attacks, the Major Crime Squad investigates. However, a second victim is found, from a rival gang. Watcher in the Night A car is bombed, and the driver, who died in the explosion, turns out to be Jacob Goodman, who is out on parole. When Grant Etheridge is released, he is attacked and left for dead. Do No Harm An ‘Angel of Mercy’ is taking the lives of terminally ill patients in hospitals around Perth. Burning Desire A serial arsonist is targeting people around Perth, assaulting them and then burning them alive. Carbon Copy A young girl goes missing and the M.O. is the same as that in an abduction in what has become a cold case, as it was originally investigated in 2007. A Woman Scorned A man is found dead, having recently been with a woman. Though it later turns out that the woman he was with was not his wife. It appears that the cause of death is poisoning. Ghosts of the Past Eli Dreyer’s father, a career soldier, took his own life after being unable to work through his PTSD as a result of service in Vietnam. So Dreyer decides to take out his anger and grief on those he perceives as part of the problem – other members of the armed forces. New Beginnings An apparent home invasion in which the whole family is killed brings the team in contact with the Federal Police again, as it turns out that the family was part of the National Witness Protection Program. Crash Course The police connect a string of hit and run incidents to the same vehicle. Money to Burn Someone is targeting expensive houses, not just to rob them, but rather to punish the owners, apparently for their wealth. Honour Among Thieves A killer targets inmates and staff at a local women's prison and detectives go undercover to investigate. No Rest for the Wicked The team flies out to the coastal town of Mammangup, where someone is targetting local kids. Don't Bank on It A spree of bank robberies hits Perth, and the one thing they have in common is that none of the hostages survives. Hot Shot The team is called in when a string of apparent accidental overdoses is linked chemically to the same batch of drugs. In the Eye of the Beholder A young woman is badly beaten and cut up with particular attention paid to her face and breasts, but there is no evidence of any sexual assault. Out of the Cold A body is found, that is later revealed to have been cryogenically frozen. Lost Boys The body of a man turns up, and he is later positively identified as someone who went missing twenty years earlier. But the post mortem reveals that he has only recently been killed.